In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a base station exchanges information with user equipment (UE) using a time-frequency resource in a channel. Further, a frequency resource in the time-frequency resource may be allocated to the base station and the UE in a form of a bandwidth (BW), which is also referred to as a frequency band width, that is, a difference between a highest frequency and a lowest frequency that may be used by a network signal. For example, after first UE is connected to a network, a base station allocates a 5 megahertz (MHz) system bandwidth (the system bandwidth refers to a bandwidth of UE that is already defined in the LTE system) to the first UE, and the system bandwidth is located on physical resource blocks (PRBs) numbered from 0 to 24. Therefore, the base station may send common information to the first UE over the system bandwidth of the first UE in order to interact with the first UE.
As shown in FIG. 1, the common information may be a system information block (SIB), a random access response (RAR), paging information, or information transmitted on a channel such as a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH).
However, for different types of UEs, locations of bandwidths used by the UEs may overlap. For example, a bandwidth of first UE is a first bandwidth (whose size is 5 MHz) of PRBs numbered from 0 to 24, a bandwidth of second UE is a second bandwidth (whose size is 5 MHz) of PRBs numbered from 10 to 34, and there is an overlapped 3 MHz bandwidth between them. Using an example in which a base station sends RAR information to the UEs, in this case, the base station needs to separately send, at a location of a specified RAR resource in the first bandwidth, the RAR information to the first UE, and send, at a location of a specified RAR resource in the second bandwidth, the RAR information to the second UE. Consequently, a communication rate between the base station and the UEs is affected, and signalling overheads of the base station are increased.